The present invention relates to a hanger for supporting concrete forms from structural elements, such as I-beams. The invention is particularly concerned with such a hanger which is adapted to accommodate suspension elements disposed at varying angles and which is adapted to be readily modified on a job site to accommodate various types and sizes of supporting elements used in combination therewith.
The prior art relating to hangers for suspending concrete forms is very well developed, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,985,936; 3,119,590; 3,782,675; and, 3,782,676. These patents disclose hangers adapted to suspend forms to either side of a support element and are typified by the inclusion of a rod which spans the support element and ends welded to opposite extremities of the rod. The rods carry tension loads and the ends are provided with means to engage the support element so as to impart compressive loads thereto. Where it is desired to accommodate suspension elements disposed at different angles relative to the hanger, modified hanger ends are provided.